


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Bikers, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Martial Arts, Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, CEO Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, College Student Jungwoo, College Student Suh Youngho | Johnny, Gratuitous nudity, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun & Suh Youngho | Johnny Are Best Friends, Kim Jungwoo (NCT)-centric, Lee Taeyong is a Tease, Lee Taeyong-centric, M/M, Mafia Boss Lee Taeyong, Mark Lee (NCT) Being an Asshole, Martial Arts, Mixed Martial Arts, Multi, Nakamoto Yuta is a Little Shit, Polyamory Negotiations, Rich Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Rich Taeyong, Shameless Taeyong, Sugar Baby Jungwoo, Suh Youngho | Johnny-centric, Work In Progress, Yakuza Yuta, biker mark, sugar daddy jaehyun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:53:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24042379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Jungwoo, Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Mark Lee/Nakamoto Yuta, Suh Youngho | Johnny & Everyone, Suh Youngho | Johnny/Everyone
Kudos: 7





	Untitled

**8:20 PM**

"Excuse me,sir?"

The white haired young man looked up from where he was sitting in the large pool."This better be good."He said."What is it?"The man standing in the doorway slowly approached the intimidating young man."The deal went though successfully sir."The young man raised an eyebrow."Oh really?"He asked."The one involving the triad gangs?"The older man nodded."Yes,it went off without a hitch sir."The young man smirked confidently."Good.Now make sure the deals with the other gangs go the same way."

The older man nodded and bowed."Yes sir,of course sir."As he turned to walk out the door,he suddenly stopped."Oh,and sir?"

The young man looked back up."What?"The older man turned back to face him."You remember that college student you told us to keep an eye out for?"He asked."The american one?"The young man smirked slightly,clearly knowing where this was going."Yes?And?"

"We believe we may have found him."

* * *

**Downtown Seoul,The Next Day**

**12:15 PM**


End file.
